


Soap Chips

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: We play our parts [2]
Category: Balto - Fandom
Genre: Balto rewrite, Boris is best dad, Discrimination, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, One Shot, do not repost to another site, half dog, half wolf, loosely follows irl canon, loosely follows movie canon, mutt - Freeform, no beta we die like men, some possible références to White Fang/Call of the wild, the books tho, themes of hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Boris wishes he could protect Balto, keep him away from all the dangers of the world. But unfortunately, all he loves resides in the town - for his heart runs with the dogs in the sled races.
Relationships: Balto & Boris, Muk & Luk
Series: We play our parts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Soap Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles will be based off of certain parts in the movie. I’ll need to do more research on Togo before I get to the meaty bits of the vaccine.
> 
> Also yes last drabble I called Boris’ accent northern. I’m aware it’s supposed to be Russian; I imagine northern Russian although I know nothing of the differences in accents there. Nor do I know how to write such an accent. Maybe I'll find a clip and listen to it.
> 
> I'm not currently rewatching the movie so yes things will be uncanon. But hey, fic is fun that way ^u^. (Still getting over the flu as well, btw, but I'm itching to write!)

With a grunt Balto had leapt atop the fence, impressively balancing his weight with a flick of his tail.  
  
“Com’on Boris!” He barked. “We’re gonna miss it!”

Boris grumbled, landing beside him. The fence shook, bending under their combined weight, but had the decency not to collapse. Even so, Boris flapped his wings. "Heel, boychick! They 'aven't finished yet."

He honked indignantly as Balto hopped to the nearby roof. A shower of fire exploded across the sky - the three-mile marker. "But they're gonna soon!" There was a scrabble of claws, followed by a shower of snow. Boris shook his head and took flight after him. 

Of course, Balto was in the midst of sliding down slowly when Boris caught up; he veered to avoid him, sliding into an open window. Balto kept on with his bumbling stumble across the roofs and fences, talking all the while. "It's the first race of the season; it's Inuku against Steel." With a quick turn he nipped his head into the window and snatched Boris before the butcher caught sight. "Stehl ch'ts buh 'nuku 's fahst."

Boris honked protest as Balto carried him in his mouth; the wolf was a meat eater, and having your face shoved down one's gullet while they're _talking_ was highly unpleasant. He bapped Balto with his wings but the wolfdog kept firm hold. At least he stopped talking.

Though Boris couldn't see, he could guess the route; he hated going into town, but when they did, it was usually by the same trail. Along the fences, struggling for purchase, to the roofs uphill, then sliding down; a shudder as he lept through an open window of an empty office that hadn't been filled in months. 

They eventually came to a halt, Balto setting Boris down with the utmost care. "Sorry, Boris," he laughed, as the goose honked his ire at the ill-treatment. 

"-and brush yor teeth!" He stalked off to a window, looking for foodstuffs, while Balto zeroed in on the race. Sure enough, Steel pulled some sort of trick - snapping at the other dogs? unsportsmanlike - and seemed to have a clear run to the finish line.

Boris found a box, worn in the cold - he could roughly read human words, and at least recognized the letters _c h i p_. That was most certainly a food.

Until Boris took a good few crunches and something burned his mouth like nothing before; he started hissing and spitting, scooping up snow around him to get rid of the taste.

Balto didn't notice, wagging his tail languidly. Boris, happy to escape such embarrassment, lit down next to him with a sigh.

"So, who won?'

"Steel," Balto replied without turning. "He cheated, of course but - look! One of the men are yelling at his owner. Inuku's doesn't look happy either. Think they caught him." Suddenly, he started down. "I'm gonna get a closer look."

"Wait-"

Boris sighed. Balto was stubborn, and Boris couldn't help but blame himself. Over the years he raised the wolfchick, taught him what he was, what he should do, what he would become. He never set anything in stone, but he tried his hardest to keep him away from danger.

But he would always be curious of his domestic heritage, and Boris wouldn't fault him for that. He just wished. . . he just wished that he could keep him safe.

He quickly hurried to catch up as Balto trotted, watching from behind the crowd. He stalked along at a wolf's canter - which would surely give whichever human turned around a heart attack - eyes keenly watching the altercation. 

His ears swiveled and he glanced when he heard Rosie's squeal; the girl was Jenna's owner, and had always been kind to Balto. Even if Jenna eyed him suspiciously. She was kind to, of course, but she couldn't help her instinctual fear of a wild predator.

Balto, of course, dense as a dog, merely wagged his tail and gave a lolling grin - which, with wolf fangs wasn't the friendliest look. But Jenna perked up, huffing a welcome.

Both became distracted as the two mushers began to struggle, shoving, and Steel rushed forwards to snap at Inuku. The cinnamon husky snarled in return, and two other men ran forwards latching onto their leads before they could leap at one another.

"Cheater! Yore dog sabotaged mine; lookit Snip's ankles!"

"Yore dog fallin' was his own fault - I won't have you slander my dogs like this!"

"Fellas, fellas! Calm down! Le's just - hey!"

Balto only caught a few words, but he winched, lowering himself. This was the tone of angry men; men who whipped and hit with sticks and rocks. Boris threw a wing over his wolfchick's shoulder.

Somehow, Steel caught sight of them in the crowd; anger lit his eyes, and he struggled stronger against the man holding him. With a yelp the man lost his hold, and Steel bolted through the crowd, heedless of who he hit into.

"Crazy dog!'

"Watch it!"

"Control yer mutt!"

"Wait! It's the wolf!"

"Balto, shoo!"

Balto scrabbled away, nosing Boris. "Take flight!" He panted. A spray of powder hit him as Steel lept and missed, landing in the snow. 

"Wolfdog!" Steel snarled, shaking snow off. "You're not welcome here!"

Balto nimbly dodged the next strike, tail curled. "Steel! Uh, congrats on your run! Though, uh," he spun, leaping in the same instance to avoid a snap. "cheating isn't a good look for you."

"What do you know?!" Steel roared, the slash of his fangs brushing against Balto's flank. Luckily it only hit fur and empty air. "You're not a race dog, much less a dog."

Balto twisted under the next jump, shoving him off with all four paws. He scrabbled up, chest high. "So? My father was. And I'm faster than you."

This was the wrong thing to say as it sent Steel into a flying rage. He snagged his teeth into Balto's shoulder, shaking him.

Balto yelped, scrabbling; he usually didn't try to bite the dogs, for fear the men would kill him. But he saw spots darkening his vision, and self-preservation kicked in.

With a snarl, unholy, wild, he flashed his fangs and cut Steel against the side. The dog's resulting yelp was more anger than fear, but regardless, Balto lept clean away, panting.

Men were yelling all around, some had been throwing snow at the two, not wanting to get in between a fight that involved a wolf. Steel seemed to be preparing another rush, but Boris bombed him, flapping his wings and hissing and honking.

Steel's owner rushed forwards, grabbing the malamute by the collar and shaking him vigorously with chastising words. Steel snarled at him, feeling in the right.

The people eyed Balto fearfully, and the dogs - save Jenna, and, surprisingly, Inuku - glared at him with hatred. Trembling, he took a few steps back.

"Balto! Are you oka-" Rosie's father grabbed her, mumbling reassurances as she protested. Someone else kicked snow at him. "Shoo! Go away!"

"Chase him out before he attacks the other dogs!"

"But he didn't-"

"But he will! He drew blood - and," baleful eyes turned towards him, "you can't trust a wolf."

Those, those were words Balto knew well enough. Before they could throw stuff or set the dogs on him, he turned and ran off, Boris following with a heavy heart.

_I wish I could protect him - but he can't avoid heartbreak forever._

**Author's Note:**

> The point of this series is multifold - to give Togo the recognition he deserves, while also acknowledging that Balto was a help. Hence the title of the series. I love the animated movie (it's my favourite), hence focus on Balto. I will touch upon Togo though, because he _did_ run the majority of the trail.


End file.
